The Hooded Killer: A Ghost Story
by WinxClubTrixFan
Summary: Just some creepy fanfic I wrote at 12:00AM at night. My creepy side came out. A new resident is lurking around Magix- and The Trix are the first to discover it. A hooded ghost haunts them day and night, what does it all mean? Read on to find out! Parents please preview this before you show it to kids under 13.
1. Shadow People that take Light Switches

**Slowly, Stormy emerged from the doorway to her room, she had been set to get up fairly early, due to something her and her sisters were planning, but she wasn't expecting to hear her alarm go off at 5:00AM "Icy! Darcy! Where are you two!?" She called, leaning back against the wall. It was dark, all the lights were off for no apparent reason, usually Icy turned them on as soon as she got up."Are you two here!?" She called, a rather stupid question, of course they were here, it was 5:00AM in the morning, where would they have gone? She blinked, and looked around for the light switch she knew was there. She couldn't find it. **_**Your kidding. It's so dark I can't see the light switch!**_** She thought, rolling her eyes. "ICY! DARCY!" She called again, louder. Finally she got a response from Darcy. "Yes, Stormy!?" She called. "All the lights are off, I can't see a thing!" Stormy called, annoyance in her voice. She heard Darcy mutter something under her breath. "JUST TURN THE LIGHT ON!" Darcy called up. "I can't find the switch!" Stormy replied. "...That's ridicolus, the light switch glows in the dark...unfortunately." Darcy replied, from the bottom of the stairs. "That's weird, I can't find it." Stormy replied. "..Just come on down stairs, the lights are on down here!" Darcy replied. "Darcy, I can't see the staircase!" Stormy replied. Darcy sighed, and walked up the stairs. "Hm- That is odd, the light switch is supposed to be right here, but instead there's a hole in the wall... Who took out the light switch?" Darcy said, making her way over to the wall next to where Stormy was standing. Stormy shrugged, watching Darcy. "Where's Icy at?" Stormy asked, curiously. "Not sure, she's not in her room." Darcy replied, still trying to figure out what had happened to the upstairs light switch. She then grabbed Stormy by the arm and led her to the staircase. "Thanks." Stormy muttered, walking down the stairs. She wandered into The Living Room, and saw Icy sitting by the window, looking outside. "..What are you doing?" Stormy asked, blinking. Icy didn't respond, but she continued to stare out the window. Stormy rolled her eyes. "ICY!" She shouted. "Huh?" Icy turned her head and glanced at Stormy. "Oops, Sorry, Didn't see you there..." Icy trailed off. "**_**What**_** are you doing?" Stormy asked. "Trying to figure out why there is some guy staring in our window holding a glowing light switch." Icy replied. "Wait- What..?" Stormy looked out the window, and sure enough, there was a guy wearing a black hooded coat, black boats, and black gloves outside. You couldn't see his face, and he was holding their upstairs light switch. "Uh... Icy?" Stormy said. "Yeah?" Icy glanced at Stormy. "That guy has our upstairs light switch." Stormy replied. "What-" Icy looked confused. "The upstairs light switch is gone, and that guy has it!" Stormy explained. "What are you talking about?" Darcy approached them from behind. "There is some guy out here with our light switch!" Stormy said. "What?" Darcy walked over to the window and looked out. The guy had stepped closer to the window. He had something in the hand that wasn't holding the light switch. "What is that?" Darcy asked, pointing at it. "I think it's a bri-" Icy was cut off, as the guy suddenly tossed a brick through the window. "YIKES!" All three of them shouted in unison, ducking as the brick just went barely over their heads. "ALRIGHT YOU, IF YOU THROW ANOTHER BRICK IN THAT WINDOW OR TAKE ANOTHER LIGHT SWITCH YOUR GOING TO END UP ELECTRICUTED!" Stormy shouted, throwing a lightning bolt at the guy and purposely missing. "I will be back... Be warned!" The guy said, in a rather creepy tone, before he faded into nothing. Stormy blinked, staring at where the guy had been. The sun had started to come up by now, and everything was back to normal. Well- except for the fact the upstairs light switch was in the hands of that creepy 'thing'. Stormy glanced back to speak to Icy and Darcy, but they had vanished. "Where'd they go?" Stormy muttered, blinking. She walked back out into The Living Room, and found Darcy looking out the window. "Oh there you are, you had me scared for a minute." Stormy laughed a little bit. "Where's Icy?" She asked. Darcy just shrugged, still staring out the window. "Don't tell me that 'thing' is out there again?" Stormy walked over to the window next to Darcy, and nearly fell over backwards when she saw what Darcy was looking at. In the middle of the road, in big red letters, 'YOUR IN DANGER. WATCH YOUR BACK'. Was written in the middle of the road. Stormy's eyes widened. "...Darcy, that is making me a little bit nervous." Stormy muttered. "I know." Darcy responded. **


	2. Chased

**Stormy got up and walked back upstairs, thankfully it was daylight, so she could see now. She walked over to the computer, and typed 'Guy dressed in black with hood' in the search. Immediantly articles started coming up about people seeing that same guy they had saw shortly before somebody in the area went missing. Stormy gulped, and clicked on images. Big mistake. She saw tons of pictures of messages similar to what she and Darcy had seen written in the road, and pictures of houses destroyed and windows busted out. She quickly closed the page, and blinked. **_**What am I afraid of. Whatever that thing is if it messes with me I'll just electrocute it.**_** Stormy thought, walking back downstairs. Strangely enough, Darcy had disapeared. Stormy blinked, a little bit of fear starting to creep into her. She quickly assured herself Darcy had probably gone to look for Icy. She walked to the refrigerator and opened the door- everything was gone. "What the..I guess we need to go shopping." She shut the door, and turned around. The 'thing' was standing infront of her. "Yikes!" She tripped and fell backwards into the refrigerator. "Ow.." She muttered. She shot a lightning bolt at the 'thing' and it went right through it. "What-" Stormy was really starting to get nervous, as the 'thing' moved closer to her. She stood up, and stared at the thing as it moved closer to her. Now she could tell it had glowing red eyes- not a good sign. She ran outside, and slammed the door shut- the thing walked through the door. "What the..." She backed up a little. Usually Magix was full of people at this time, but right now virtually no one was around- not a good sign either. "YOU ARE DOOMED!" The creature shouted, in a creepy voice. "No I'm not." Stormy retorted, backing up against a building. **_**At least I hope not!**_** She thought, blinking. The creature picked up a brick that seemed to come from thin air, and tossed it at Stormy. Stormy gasped, just barely ducking it. It went through a store window. She stood back up, and stared at the creature. The creature picked up something else out of thin air- a knife. "YIKES!" Stormy had forgotten she could fly, but when that thing picked up a knife, she suddenly remembered. She scrambled up to the top of a store roof. "YOUR NOT OUT OF DANGER!" The creature hissed, floating up to the store roof in front of Stormy. Stormy gulped, flying to the next store roof. The creature followed. She glanced back, the creature was getting ready to throw a knife at her. She gasped, as she felt a sharp pain in her arm. She was lucky it hit her there. She winced, and glanced at the creature again- it was getting ready to throw another knife. Thankfully she dodged it the second time. She pulled out the knife that had hit her in the arm- thankfully it hadn't went very deep- and glanced at the creature again, just in time to see a brick coming at her. "Oh no-" She fell backwards as it hit her just below her shoulder. She slipped off the top of the roof and hit the ground, and ended up blacking out.**


	3. Explanation (End)

**"Stormy? Are you Okay?" Stormy heard a worried voice and felt somebody shaking her. She blinked, and sat up, leaning against the building behind her. She glanced up to see Darcy. Darcy was injured as well, but thankfully it seemed it wasn't too bad. "Uh.. Yeah, I guess... That 'thing' chased me, it threw a knife at me and hit my arm, and then it tossed a brick at me and I fell off one of the store roofs." Stormy explained, getting to her feet. "Where's Icy?" Stormy asked, glancing at Darcy. "I'm not sure, I couldn't find her." Darcy replied. "Oh." Stormy muttered. "What do you think that creature is? The thing can walk through walls and float!" Stormy asked, looking at Darcy. "I have no idea." Darcy responded. "Well, lets get back home and see if Icy is there, if not- Never mind." Stormy cut off her sentence, and quickly headed back towards the house, limping a little bit. Darcy blinked, wondering what Stormy was going to say. She followed behind her younger sister, and glanced back into the alley, seeing a shadow in the back of it. "YOU ARE NOT OUT OF DANGER!" She heard the creepy voice. Her eyes widened, and she hurried to catch up to Stormy. She walked into the house, and headed upstairs. Stormy was already there, sitting at her computer. By the look of things Darcy figured that Icy wasn't there. "What're you looking at Stormy?" Darcy asked, walking up to Stormy. "You'll see..." Stormy muttered. clicking on something. "Read this." Stormy said, letting Darcy sit down in her chair. "Hm.. Every 6 years a ghost shows up in Magix, and takes 8 people hostage, and kills another 6. The people he plans to take hostage he takes in the middle of the night, and leaves warnings for the people he plans to kill. He has been dubbed 'The Hooded Killer' by most fairies and witches." Darcy read off of the article. "Yikes!" Darcy muttered, glancing at Stormy. "I know..." Stormy muttered. "YOU WILL **_**DIE!"**_** The two witches nearly jumped out of their skin as a voice came from the doorway. They whirled around to see the ghost- and the thing had a sword. "Run for it!" Darcy grabbed Stormy by the arm and ran down the stairs, and the ghost chased after. "Where are we going!?" Stormy asked. "Cloud Tower, we **_**might**_** be safe there!" Darcy responded, still running. "It depends on if this ghost gets tired of chasing us." Darcy continued. After they got a good ways away from Magix, they looked back- the ghost was gone. They sighed in relief. "Come on, we better get on to Cloud Tower, the ghost is probably still in Magix." Darcy said, letting go of her sister's arm and continuing to walk towards Cloud Tower. "We're almost there anyway." Darcy added. Stormy nodded, and followed Darcy. When they made it to Cloud Tower, Darcy turned back to Stormy. "We'll sneak inside and into our room, nobody will notice." She explained. "Alright." Stormy responded. After they got into their room, Stormy collapsed in her bed. "I need to rest, wake me up if anything happens." She muttered. Darcy nodded, and sat down in a chair. She looked up as somebody entered, and was relieved to see Icy. "Icy! Where were you!? You had us worried sick!" She stood up and walked over to her older sister. Stormy sat up, and glanced at Icy. "We thought you'd been kil- kidnapped by that ghost!" Stormy said. "Really Really long Story." Icy muttered, taking Darcy's chair. "Oh, and by the way, it turns out the 'ghost' was just a criminal escaped from the Omega Dimension. He's a wizard that can walk through walls." Icy explained, and Darcy blinked. This was the weirdest day ever.**


End file.
